pokemon_cobalt_mist_crimson_hazefandomcom-20200216-history
Cocaro Town
Cocaro Town 'is a small town in southwestern Hemphir. It is the player's home town. There are many other notable trainers who live here, such as Rufus, Freya, Asia, and Maisie. It is where you, Rufus, and Freya start your adventure throughout Hemphir. To the east is Route 1, and to the north is Frigit Lake, which can only be accessed after the Hemphir. Cocaro Town is a mostly flat town filled with many two-story houses. There are two hills towards the upper area of the town. There are small one-story houses on the smaller hill, reserved for rich families. You, Rufus, and Freya live in three of these houses. There is also a lake to the right of these houses with a dive spot; this spot leads to Frigit Lake. The bigger hill is home to the entrance of the Suburban Safari Zone, where rare Pokémon such as the Hemphir starters, starters from other regions, and pseudo-legendaries are found. However, this area can only be accessed post-game. 'Places of Interest Player's House: This house is where the player lives. It is in one of the small houses on the small hill. There is only one floor. It contains a kitchen, your bedroom upstairs to the left, your mom's bedroom in the back, and a bathroom to the right. Your room contains a TV, a Wii system, a laptop, a trash can, and a dresser. When you get the National Pokédex, the TV will inform you about the daily Pokémon Outbreaks. Your mom will heal you when you come back to the house, and her Blaid might find an item once in a while. The items Blaid find are extremely rare. Rufus' House: Rufus lives in the house adjacent to you, to the right. He has the same house layout as you, but the rooms have their furniture in different spots. However, his Wii system is not broken, but trying to play it will yield the message "You have more important things to do right now!" Freya's House: Freya lives in the house adjacent to Rufus, to the right. Her room has no Wii system, and has a bookcase instead, next to her bed. Asia and Maisie's House: Asia and Maisie live in one of the two-story houses on the flat side of town. Their door is locked until you reach Watergate City. After this, the door will unlock, but their house is mysteriously empty. Suburban Safari Zone: This Safari Zone is full of rare Pokémon. It can only be accessed post-game. Professor Lily's Lab: This laboratory area is on the taller mountain also housing the Suburban Safari Zone. Professor Lily works here to study Pokémon TMs. She will give you your starter. If you come back after certain Pokédex milestones, she will give you rare TMs. She will also have you do sidequests to get some of the rarer TMs. 'Demographics' Cocaro Town has a population of 26, making it the 8th biggest town in Hemphir. 'Items' |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Great Ball | style="text-align:center;"|In your trash can | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Potion (5) | style="text-align:center;"|From the professor's assistant | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Pokédex | style="text-align:center;"|From Professor Lily | style="text-align:center;"| |} 'Pokémon' | style="text-align:center;"|Surfing | style="text-align:center;"|20-40 | style="text-align:center;"|90% |- | style="text-align:center;"|Platfin | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Surfing | style="text-align:center;"|20-40 | style="text-align:center;"|10% |- | colspan="5" style="text-align:center;"|'Fishing' |- | style="text-align:center;"|Fiddlob | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Worm Bait | style="text-align:center;"|5-10 | style="text-align:center;"|100% |- | style="text-align:center;"|Fiddlob | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Fish Bait | style="text-align:center;"|12-25 | style="text-align:center;"|60% |- | style="text-align:center;"|Caluca | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Fish Bait | style="text-align:center;"|12-25 | style="text-align:center;"|30% |- | style="text-align:center;"|Tetreth | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Fish Bait | style="text-align:center;"|14-25 | style="text-align:center;"|10% |- | style="text-align:center;"|Platfin | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Frog Bait | style="text-align:center;"|20-50 | style="text-align:center;"|70% |- | style="text-align:center;"|Ammoleon | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Frog Bait | style="text-align:center;"|24-52 | style="text-align:center;"|30% |- | style="text-align:center;"|Barboach | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Artificial Bait | style="text-align:center;"|20-50 | style="text-align:center;"|90% |- | style="text-align:center;"|Whiscash | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Artificial Bait | style="text-align:center;"|20-50 | style="text-align:center;"|10% |}